


In a Coffeeshop, In a City, Which is Every Coffeeshop, in Every City, on a Day which is Every Day

by zvi



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got handles someone can turn on you. That's too careless for words, Sophie Deveraux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Coffeeshop, In a City, Which is Every Coffeeshop, in Every City, on a Day which is Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Title from Ani Difranco's Little Plastic Castle.

"Are you available?" she asks.

There's no immediate response, but finally, with an uninflected American voice, a woman asks, "Who is this?"

"Someone to whom you owe a favor. A large favor." She lets her voice harden on the last bit. Tara isn't going to balk at this if she's available, but it's easier to negotiate from a position of strength sometimes.

"Is this a secure line?" asks Tara abruptly.

She blinks. Four years ago, Tara wouldn't have asked. It's a good reminder that as much as she has changed, Tara may have changed as well. "Yes," she says. She got Hardison to check all of her equipment before she took her leave.

"Is Sophie still a good name for you?" asks Tara.

"It's a name I'll still answer to," she says. The question of her name is still unresolved. It's one of many questions she left unfinished in London.

Tara makes a _hmm_ noise. "I don't want to do this over the phone. Are you in the city?"

* * *

They're sitting at a sidewalk table. To complete the cliché, she drinks tea, Tara drinks coffee, she has on a scarf to fight the wind, and Tara wears sunglasses. The one saving grace is that their leather jackets are not trench coats.

"This is just because you…love them? How did that happen?" Tara is clearly holding back laughter. "When did you get a _heart_?"

She shrugs. "What's the longest you've ever worked with someone—no. Have you ever been able to count on anyone? To believe that they'll protect you, and that if they can't do it, it's because they're in just as much trouble as you are?"

Tara's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you've _bonded _with them. You've got handles someone can turn on you. That's too careless for words, Sophie Deveraux."

She shrugs again, because Tara's only telling the truth. "Don't worry about it. You won't like them, not that much. They'll pay you cash, and I'll pay you cash, and I'll still have an entire team to go back to, when I'm…."  She takes a drink and does not finish the sentence with _me_, although that's what she means.

"When you're what?" asks Tara.

"When I'm back home," she says, instead. "When I'm back home."

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](http://tinypic.com)   
> 
> 
> <http://www.flickr.com/photos/koshalek/> / [CC BY 2.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)


End file.
